The present invention relates to a faster driving tool for driving a fastener such as a nail and a staple into a workpiece.
A conventional fastener driving tool is shown in FIG. 7. The driving tool 101 includes a main housing 102 having a fastener injection portion 126, and a push lever 127 protruding downwardly from the injection portion 126. A driver blade (not shown) is reciprocally movably disposed in the main housing 102 for impactingly driving a fastener set in the injection portion 126. Further, a trigger is provided at the main housing 102 for initiating fastener driving operation.
The push lever 127 includes an upper section 127A formed of a metal plate, a lower section 127B and a adjuster 129 that connects the upper section 127A to the lower section 127B. The lower section 127B has a recumbent U-shape configuration and is formed by bending a metal rod. The adjuster 129 is adapted for adjusting a height of the push lever 127, i.e., a protruding length of the driver bit from the push lever in order to adjust a driving depth of the fastener.
The lower section 127B of the push lever 127 has right and left vertical wall portions 127a, 127b. Right and left guide portions 102b, 102c are provided at the main housing 102 at a position adjacent to the injection portion 126. These vertical wall portions 127a, 127b are vertically movably guided by the right and left guide portions 102b, 102c, respectively. Further, the push lever 127 is urged in a faster driving direction by a spring (not shown) disposed at one lateral side (left side or at a side of the adjuster 129 in FIG. 7) of the push lever 127.
Fastener driving operation will be started upon pulling the trigger and pressing the push lever 127 against the workpiece. That is, the fastener such as a nail will be driven by the driver blade into the workpiece. Such arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-286784.
In such conventional fastener driving tool, a fastener may be driven into the workpiece in an inclined orientation. Therefore, defects in workmanship would be found.